


Tourists Beware

by notthefuckingtitanic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefuckingtitanic/pseuds/notthefuckingtitanic
Summary: Ficlet I wrote on a roadtrip.





	Tourists Beware

In an unfamiliar forest an unfamiliar highway turns to dirt and dust under unwatchful eyes. Trees and bushes creep closer and closer, taller and taller until hardly any sunlight breaks through at midday. If left unattended, maps rewrite themselves, erasing and adding streets in their favour. 

Speeding along an unfamiliar highway it suddenly twists and turns, over and over and over. You have no idea which direction you came from nor which direction you're supposed to be going. All you know is that the road leads ahead and ahead is where you must go. 

The dirt and dust of an unfamiliar highway turns to gravel and an unfamiliar forest finally recedes into neatly trimmed hedges. Shiny silver gates adorned with rubies and pearls appear on the horizon and steadily inche closer and closer as you speed toward it. 

When you finally reach the gates you see a grand mansion the likes of which you've only ever seen in magazines. The gates swing open under your gentle, curious hands. You wonder what you will ask the owner if they are home. 

"I think I'm lost?"   
"Can I borrow a map?"  
"Your home is beautiful?"  
"May I come in?"

"May I stay forever?"

You will not live to see the backyard full of rusting cars and neatly stacked bones.


End file.
